The Elite
by Aj-kun
Summary: A winner, a trainer, confident, charming, a smart ass, Naruto Namikaze was a lot of things. The Hoenn native was the youngest member of any member of Elite Four at seventeen. His new status came with some new duties that he had to fulfill, luckily for him he meets his match in certain red-head. Strong Naruto, Elite Four Naruto, Lemons, Naruto x Misty.


**Decided to rewrite this because I've wanted to continue it for a while. It was encouraging when I deleted the chapter that I got so many messages about it. Please let me know what you think of this updated version.**

 **Still looking for a beta! Know anyone or if you're interested? Don't be shy and get into contact! I'd love to hear from anyone who'd be willing, my strength isn't grammar and most of my chapters in my opinion could really use a tidy up, let's be honest here.**

 **Don't forget to stay updated!**

 **Don't forget to favourite and follow!**

 **Follow me on twitter - Ajkun4**

 **Add me on PSN - AjKun291**

 **Follow me on youtube - Aj-Kun**

 **Chapter One**

 **The Water City: Altomare**

'Normal text'

'Monologue'

'Flashback'

 **'Chapter titles & AN'**

...

The gentle rocking of the waves cradled a small ship as the wind pushed it forward, given the sails life. The sun rearing its head over the horizon allowing the first of the early morning sunbeams to take their place.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

A gloved hand held up a yellow pokenay up to his face. Drake, 'The Dragon Master', and leader of the Elite Four appeared on the screen, his ship in the background. The old sailor let out a bellowed laugh, adjusting his Captain's hat, pressing out the creases.

"What do you want?" he asked squinting at the picture in front of his eyes.

"You're the one trying to call me. Do you have any idea how hard it is to get reception on a Hoenn pre-paid plan out here in the middle of the Johto sea?" asked the young trainer giving his senior a sigh.

He pushed his glasses over his red eyes, waiting for the elder's response.

"Don't get snippy with me kid, I was just checkin' on you!" he scolded causing the young man to wince and hold the nav away from him until he had finished.

"You should be at Mt. Silver by now, why are you on ship? Couldn't you have just flown there? You realise it was a big deal sending you?! You could damage Hoenn's image!" he shouted as the young man remained silent for a few moments.

Choosing his next words carefully he smiled at the older gentleman.

"I don't think taking sometime to do some touristy things is going to damage anybodies image", he said shaking his head at the old man.

"Just don't do anything stupid, hmm?" warned the dragon master earning a sigh and a nod from the young trainer.

Without saying another word he hung up the phone, causing Drake's image to disappear.

...

The Elite Four.

A prestigious trainer class, a title given to four trainers belonging to that region's best. Proving their strength as the best trainers in their respective regions. In order to challenge the Elite Four, a trainer must first acquire a total of eight badges battling their way through the gym leaders and other trainers. Once a trainer has gathered all eight badges, fought and won against all the members of The Elite Four they have the opportunity to battle the respective region's Pokémon Champion for their title at a time and place of their choosing.

As a member of the Elite Four, they have duties and responsibilities they must fulfil. A part of these duties included building bridges with other regions and their best. Every two years a member of the Elite Four, either from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn or Sinnoh would make their way over to a differing region. To attend their battle conference and battle against a trainer as a show of kinship. This provided good publicity, increased income from tourism and media coverage and when advertising the battle begun, sales on tickets would usually skyrocket. Each event solidifies the relationship between the differing regions of the Pokémon world, promoting peace and harmony.

On this particular occasion, a member from the Hoenn Elite Four, a relatively new member, the youngest member to join in history had been elected by his fellow members to attend the Johto Silver Conference.

Naruto Namikaze, a seventeen year old Pokémon trainer, hailing from Littleroot Town in the Hoenn region. The blonde received a personal recommendation to join by Hoenn's resident champion, Steven Stone. A figure that Naruto had, had numerous encounters with throughout his journey through Hoenn. It was earlier that year that Sidney, a long standing member of the prestigious group had decided that he would retire from his position. Allowing a younger face to take the reigns and to represent the new generation budding in Hoenn.

After a strong showing and ultimately winning the Ever Grande Conference in Hoenn, Steven offered the position to Naruto. The prodigious trainer accepted, until he took on the Elite Four himself, having won the right only a few months prior. The opportunity to fight the strongest of opponents was far too good a prospect for the young man to pass up.

Naruto has a rather unique outlook and personality. Vibrant and jubilant, always portrayed with a smile that he constantly wore on his face. The young man's skin tone was a healthy tan. His sun-kissed blonde hair spiked up slightly, which was slicked back revealing his forehead. He sported a bang of blonde hair that extended down on his right side, stopping by his chin. His red eyes were framed behind a pair of glasses, his eyes were shockingly dark, seemingly cold despite his friendly nature.

He wore black gloves that hugged his skin, a pair of blue shorts with three strips running down each short leg, on his feet were a pair of thongs with black straps running over his feet. A silver earing displayed in his left ear. He sported a white shirt with a pokeball symbol adjourned in red over the fabric. He also wore a one-strapped red and white back-pack that sat across the front of his body to his right shoulder. A pokegear was fastened tightly around his left wrist, similarly six pokeballs were attached to the belt around his waist.

The sun rose across the seas around Johto as moderately sized ship travelled across the sea, the ship had travelled from the Hoenn region, housing many returning Johto natives and Hoenn travellers. Among those few was the youngest member of Hoenn's own resident Elite Four member.

Naruto leaned against the railing of the ship, letting the warm wind of the Johto wash over him in tandem with spray of the ocean. He pushed up his glasses as he looked to the horizon. A quadruped Pokémon strolled over to him, jumping on the railing, using incredible balance to maintain his footing as the ship bobbed up and down.

"You look like you're enjoying yourself", Naruto chuckled a stroked the back of his partner's ears.

She rubbed against his hand in affection, partly asking for scratches in a certain place. The physic Pokémon purred in contentment as she allowed herself to soak up the attention from her trainer.

"Attention ladies and gentleman, attention ladies and gentleman", the captain's voice boomed over the mic, reaching all occupants of the ship. "The seas ahead are much too rough for our fair-lady ship to handle. As such we have come to the decision that we will be docking in the Water City of Altomare until the seas settle down, we apologise for an inconvenience. However, we will reconvene on the ship in approximately three hours to resume our journey", he finished his announcement as many passengers burst out in mumbles of discontentment.

"Well it looks like we get to see more of the Johto region, hmm", Naruto addressed Espeon with a calm smile. Nodding eagerly as the ship diverted course slightly to the right, heading toward the docks of Altomare.

….

The ship docked in the Water City, arriving during the wee-hours of the morning. The city was full of Johto native Pokémon, mainly water Pokémon as its name suggests. Naruto stepped off the boat ramp onto the dock, Espeon walking loyally by his side. He walked up onto the stone walkway, taking a tourist pamphlet from a nearby stand.

"Hello", he said addressing the young woman, the owner of the stand. She was busty brunette, sporting a green top, red mini skirt and roman sandals.

The young woman took a few moments to register his greeting, upon realisation Naruto added a charming smile for her trouble. Awaiting her response he leaned in slightly curiously at her silence.

"Hello", she replied. "Welcome to Altomare, I hope you enjoy your stay", chuckling nervously at her long pause she rubbed the back of her head.

It all sounded very rehearsed. She didn't seem to enjoy her job at all. He stopped once he realised he was analysing her.

Naruto handed her some of his exchanged money, earning a forced smile from the young woman. Walking away, Naruto began reading on the small brochure as he weaved in out of the large crowd making his way to the streets.

"Altomare's prime mode of transportation is the gondola, which travels through the waterways of the city", he recited from the paper. "Altomare's extensive history states that it is watched over by the Eon Pokémon, Latios and Latias. Altomare also holds an annual racing competition, titled the Tour de Altomare held for your enjoyment. Any racers welcome, sign up in town hall", the young Elite Four member hummed in interest.

The street he rounded onto was greatly less populated.

"In this race, contestants ride water chariots with their Water Pokémon pulling them. The winner of the race will be awarded with a medal embroiled with the Eon Pokémon", Naruto hummed again in interest, which had grown louder.

Thinking for a few moments he turned down to his partner with a smile adjourning his features.

"What do you think?" he asked earning an eager nod from her.

Naruto pried a pokeball of his belt as he strolled down the street. Activating it by pushing the button located in the centre of the ball. He threw it up and a Pokémon materialised into clean water as the pokeball returned to his hand. A Walrein appeared with a determined look, Naruto in turn beamed down at him. The dual type looked to be at a very high level at first glance, bigger than an averaged sized type at least.

"I figured you'd want some exercise big fella, you up for a little race?" he asked as his Pokémon gave him a loud roar in return.

…..

The young prodigy had signed up for the annual chariot race, his form on the water was displayed on a large screen above the extremely large crowd that had gathered. He had discarded his footwear and casual shorts in favour of his white undershirt and a pair of orange and white board shorts that he recently purchased. The back pack previously fastened around his shoulder was now discarded. His chariot was an orange and red colour. He gripped the hand holster with his gloved right hand. On the end of the wire Naruto's Walrein narrowed its eyes forward. He quickly glanced to his side effectively intimidating most of the Pokémon present.

Over the top of the contestants cascaded a stone bridge, with interdict designs featured along the railing. The crowd stood around cheering for their favourites, much to Naruto's surprise, as his features appeared on the screen a large portion of the crowd recognised him. Crying his name as if he were some kind of celebrity much to his embarrassment.

Beside Naruto a young orange-haired girl stood with her Corsola at the end of her wire. Naruto turned to her, giving her a lopsided grin.

"What!?" she asked rather abruptly, although mistakenly catching Naruto off guard.

"Sorry I was just admiring how strong your Corsola looks. She looks very well trained", he complimented sincerely giving her a small smile.

The girl's emerald eyes widened at the handsome trainer next to her. She hadn't expected to him to say anything to her, let alone give her a smile. In fact she had been taking this to seriously to even think of talking at a time like this. Anything to do with water Pokémon she needed to be number one.

"O-Oh thank you", she responded. "Sorry but I don't know your name", her tone unsure, however her cheeks a dainty red.

"Oh its Naruto, nice to meet you", the young trainer said cheerily. "Can I ask your name?" he asked raising his eyebrows inquisitively.

"My name?" she asked perplexed.

"Yeah, you do have a name, don't you?" he asked jokingly, attempting to elicit a rise out of her.

She blew up her cheeks in anger and embarrassment.

"It's Misty!" she bellowed embarrassed at her air-headedness turning her head the other way, she gained the attention of many participants, however she was unaware.

"Misty, why are you yelling?" asked the young ravenette on her opposing side. The young trainer had similar attire to himself, his cord attached to a rather eccentric Totodile.

"It's nothing Ash, just making friends", she shouted still the slightest bit flustered.

The young trainer looked at Naruto's kind features.

"Y-You're-

Before his sentence was able to be completed a mic boomed to life, signalling the announcers return.

"Okay trainers, when you hear the Xatu, that'll be your que!" spoke the MC in a charismatic tone.

Naruto merely smiled at him. Having received Naruto's silent challenge Ash shook his head, his features determined. The sound of three Natu calling out erupted in the distance, with each sound the people grew to a moderate silence gradually. The tranquillity broke as Xatu signalled the beginning of the race, the crowd erupted in cheers of encouragement.

Ash let out a ferocious roar of excitement, turning his hat backward. Misty's tongue made its way out of the security of her mouth, her eyes narrowing in concentration. Naruto followed after them with a laugh. Walrein letting out a roar of his own, the dual type was not one to lose at anything.

"Easy buddy, slow and steady", chuckled Naruto as the competitors raced off the starting line. He pushed his glasses up from the tip of his nose.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly as a yellow blur landed on the young trainer's face in front of him. However, his shocked expression turned to a smile when he realised that it must have been the young boy's Pokémon.

The contestants made their way through the narrow waterways of Altomare. A man and his Wailmar raced to the front of the pack, Naruto followed a happy expression gracing his features. Misty and Ash followed suit with determined looks on their faces, looking ahead as the two very high level Pokémon and their experienced trainers as they battled for first position.

"Oh no surprise there folks! Home town hero, Ross is up in front with the blonde newcomer closing in on him. These two trainers mean business!" the announcer urged the crowd on.

Snaking around the tight corners, one after the other. Misty made a brave move, her Corsola pushing itself in between Walrein and Wailmar. Misty cheered in triumph as she took first position. Not one to be outdone, Totodile kicked its legs harder, propelling itself beside the opposing Wailmar.

The four came to a narrow straight, only two chariots were going to fit. Having home field advantage gave Ross the insight to pull ahead, securing his position.

"Oh I see", said Naruto noticing sitting behind with Ash and Misty wasn't the smartest idea at this point. "Walrein, let's go!" the Elite Four member spoke to his Pokémon. Having heard Naruto's command, Walrein let out another roar as he finally let some of his strength shine through racing ahead past Ross and his Wailmar.

"Stop!" shouted Ross in a concerned tone.

Naruto remained silently smiling, looking forward. A rather sharp turn ahead appeared, and at the speed Walrein was going, they'd collide with the stone wall.

"This just in folks! That blonde down their is Naruto Namikaze!" his name didn't go unnoticed by some people, however some were rather confused about his identity.

A cry and a splash behind the trio, signalled the fact that Ash had lost his balance and fallen into the water.

The wall in front of Naruto grew closer, however he didn't order Walrein to halt his advance.

"Are you crazy!" Ross screamed as Naruto and Walrein entered the T-section. Cones on the right meant that they had to head left.

"Water gun", commanded Naruto as Walrein turned his large mouth to the right, firing off a powerful blast of water. This elicited the change in direction needed, coming up to another sharp corner Walrein repeated the action, this time to the left.

This action caused waves behind them, slightly stunning Wailmar and Corsola. The burst of speed gave them a little margin in the lead. Ross followed after them, an impressed smile gracing his features. Misty followed with a surprised look.

"Looks like Naruto's in the lead! But here comes Ross, now Misty!" the trio raced for the finished line.

"But wait what's this! Ash's Totodile looks like it's just been shot out of cannon!" the announcer spoke in an excited, yet shocked tone.

True to the announcer's words, Ash closed in on the leaders. Unfortunately, Totodile had other plans, taking a wrong turn into a nearby alleyway. Much to the dismay of Ash, who's voice could be heard bouncing off the walls behind them.

"That'll cost him the race, sorry Ash!" the disappointed evident in his voice. However, it peaked as the leaders closed in on the finish line with every intent of winning.

At the last second, Walrein pulled ahead, adding a little extra strength in his kicks edging in front of Corsola's horns. Misty fell off her chariot and Ross' Wailmar came to a slow halt. Naruto stayed on his chariot calmly coming to a stop, maintaining his balance. Walrein gave a proud cry and raced over to Naruto whom had sat down. He chuckled at the temperamental Pokémon, it was obvious that he had the utmost confidence in his own abilities. Naruto smiled as Walrein spoke to him rubbing his wet chest fondly.

"You were great buddy. I'm proud of you for holding back so much", he compliemnted earning a modest call from the dual type Pokémon.

The crowd gathered around the contests from the city streets to either side.

"I can't believe I lost", said Misty in a disappointed tone. Corsola came up to her nuzzled against her chest.

Walrein pulled his chariot near her speaking to them, understanding Misty watched as Corsola talked back. Not long after circling around to his trainer.

"Did you come here to gloat?" she turned her cheek the other day.

"No, you were great. I thought you had me there", he chuckled earning a smile from the red-headed girl.

"It's not every day someone receives a compliment from a member of the Elite Four", said Ross, rubbing the top of his Wailmar. "C'mon it would be my honour to show you both around", offered Ross with a smile.

"Y-You're a member of the Elite Four?" asked Misty the shock evident in her voice.

Naruto merely grinned happily and held out his gloved hand, she took it and he pulled her onto his chariot out of the water.

...

The trio would later be joined by Ash and his friend Brock. Brock was a tall dark skinned man with spiky hair. He sported brown pants, sneakers, an undershirt, which was hidden relatively by his green sleeveless jacket. Naruto had changed back into his casual attire, with his back pack over his shoulder.

The small group rode a gondola up a large waterway. Naruto held his winning medal up to the sun.

"It's cool isn't it?" he asked his faithful companion.

Espeon jumped up and rested his paws on the Elite Four member's shoulders.

"Espeon", agreed the physic Pokémon.

"Your Espeon looks very well trained, it's coat is so silky", commented Brock. "What kinds of food do you use?" asked the breeder.

"Well I make my own pokeblock and the league are pretty pedantic about how well kept the Pokémon are", he chuckled blowing in Espeon's face making her cover herself with her paws cutely, much like an ordinary house cat.

"Naruto! Hey over here!" the Elite Four member looked up from his entranced Pokémon.

Broken from his stupor he looked to see a small crowd gather at the dock. A few had some cameras and others simply waved their hands about attempting to get his attention. He smiled sincerely and waved back meekly causing some of them to cheer.

"Seems like you have some fans, winning such a prestigious will do that", commented Ross as he looked ahead to the other side of the canal.

"I-I knew it was you-

Naruto's looked back to the source of the voice. Ash had spoken up, pointing toward him with a shaky gloved finger. The Elite Four member responded with a confused look, scratching the side of his face.

"You're Naruto Namikaze!" he said excitedly with stars in his eyes.

Ash's Pikachu agreed whole-hardheartedly, appearing from behind him and jumping aboard his shoulder.

"Yeah that's me, have we met before?" asked Naruto curiously as Ash began to ooze invade his personal space.

"You're pretty famous back home, the Ever Granade Conference was broadcast in Kanto! I watched it back home in between journeys!" declared Ash sheepishly. "You were awesome! Y-You completely destroyed in the preliminaries. Then those epic battles you had with Samui Kato then Sasuke Uchiha, they were just-just-

"They were just, what?" asked Naruto relatively confused about what the boy was trying to say.

"AWESOME!" he squealed leaning forward. "So can you battle with me? Please-please-please-please-

Ash had unknowingly had gotten extremely close the glasses wearing trainer, his nose almost touching his, his eyes staring a hole through his red ones.

"Um, well, Ash", Naruto gently pushed him back with his gloved hand. "I'm glad you liked them. My Pokémon and I had to work extremely hard to reach that level and my friends put just as much effort", he said with a sigh at regaining his area of the boat.

Espeon leant over the boat, pawing at the water Pokémon below.

"Oh I remember seeing your face now", said Brock punching a flat palm softly. "No wonder your Pokémon are raised to such a high level, you've had to battle a lot of strong opponents", he praised

"Well I don't remember seeing you at all, ever", said Misty looking down at her Togepi.

Ash chuckled.

"That's because you don't have TV Misty", commented Brock earning another chuckle from Ash.

"He's right Misty, you live at the gym 24/7", he joked earning an embarrassed huff from Misty.

"You like to workout?" asked Naruto with an interested look on his face.

"No my family runs the Cerulean City gym", she said concisouly earning a nod from Naruto.

"That's cool, I've heard a lot about Cerulean City, you'll have to show me around sometime", he said whilst tapping her on the shoulder playfully.

"Sure I'd be happy to show you the best city in the Kanto region", she gloated and Togepi agreed wholeheartedly.

"Where are you from Naruto? I assume the Hoenn region" asked Ross steering the gondola slight to the right.

"You assume correctly, I'm from a very small town called Littleroot Town, it's so small in fact that it doesn't even have a Pokémon centre", he chuckled at their looks. "It's where all the best people are from though", he joked earning a headshake from Espeon.

"What are those Pokémon?" asked Ash suddenly pointing to the two statues of the Eon duo.

"Well they're the guardians of Altomare, the one of the left is Latios and the on the right is Latias", explained Ross. "They're the protectors of our city", he let out a soft breath as he marvelled at them.

"They're so pretty", commented Misty as Ross nodded.

"We don't see them though, the town's always so peaceful I guess we don't ever need their protection as the legend goes", he reasoned with a shrug.

"I do wonder if they're real", said Naruto observing the statues. "It'd be amazing to see them in the flesh", he smiled as the wind picked up around the boat.

...

"I'll drop you off here if you want some gelato", offered Ross pulling up to the dock. "It's just down the street, just make a left, if you land in the water you've gone to far, ciao", he chirped as he waited until the group dismount.

A resounding chorus of 'ciao' made for the young trainer's exit.

Brock walked ahead of Naruto and Ash, following after Misty and Togepi.

"C'mon let's get some gelato", said Ash eagerly, walking forward Pikachu following him.

Naruto smiled and stuffed his hands in his pockets, his flip-flops hitting the stone walkway. Espeon spoke to him looking up from his feet, earning a smile from the casually dressed trainer.

"Yes they're a little strange, but they're good people", reasoned Naruto, strolling forward pushing up his glasses as his red eyes scanned the setting through the clear lenses.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as the electric mouse stopped in its tracks, something catching his eye in the next outcropping to the left. Pikachu ran through the archway, prompting Naruto to calmly walk after the small Pokémon.

A young woman held on the water spout for her Vaporeon. The Eeveeloution held its head under the running water, thoroughly enjoying the cool running water. Once Vaporeon was finished the young lady let go of the lever, stopping the flow of water the pair walking off down a nearby street.

At this moment Pikachu stepped forward, disappointed at his lateness. However, suddenly the water began to run again. Pikachu looked up in surprise as he followed a delicate hand, up to a face of a young girl.

The looked up to see the smile of an angelic young girl. She sported a white mini-skirt and green, white collared button up top. Her black socks reached to her upper calves, she wore a pair of pink sneakers. The young lady's hair was a silky brown, styled in an interesting way with two wing-like bits of hair protruding noticeable from either side. Her emerald eyes sparkling with mischievousness.

Letting the water run over him, Pikachu was joined by Espeon cooed in delight as the water ran over his coat of hair.

Naruto watched, unknowingly letting a smile creep on his features. The young girl spotted him, giving him a smile back.

"Hey Pikachu, Naruto, where-

Naruto turned around to the source of the voice. Ash came running into the outcropping, the young blonde quickly turned his head back around. The girl was already running away happily.

Naruto blinked as he watched the girl disappear, which made him sigh in disappointment. Ash looked on as Naruto turned off the water flow.

"C'mon guys, let's get the gelato!" cheered Ash, beckoning them to follow.

The water droplets trickled away as Pikachu's ears twitched rapidly. Naruto eyes watched the electric mouse curiously as it took off across the pavement, mirroring the path that the young lady previously took.

"Pikachu, hey wait up!" cried Ash chasing after his wayward partner.

Naruto merely watched him chase after his partner, rather opting to grab some gelato

...

"Now why did you run away?" asked a feminine voice.

The girl whom had kindly turned the water on for Pikachu and Espeon was currently cornered on a bridge. In between a rather slim looking Espeon and an overly intimidating Ariados. Two smug looking women sat on a speed boat, looking up at their handy work. The bug Pokémon had subdued with its web, leaving her immobilised.

"We only want to talk, Latias", the young woman's face became warped by fear and anxiety as she struggled harder.

...

"So what's it like being a member of The Elite Four?" asked Brock as he handed him a cup of gelato and a spoon.

"It's alright", responded Naruto has he took a spoon full of gelato and shovelled it into his mouth, letting out an excited hum in the process. Espeon sat down in front of him placing her paw on his leg, Naruto placed the cup down so she could take a lick of her own.

"That's it? Alright? Aren't members of The Elite Four supposed to strong? What kind of Pokémon do you have?" Brock's curiousity was beginning to get the better of him.

"Um well let's see", said Naruto taking another spoon full of his gelato into his mouth. "It has its perks I guess. Yes they are supposed to be strong and I have lots of Pokémon", he responded calmly taking another scoop.

"If that's true how about a battle?" suggested Misty. "I'd love to test how much stronger I've become against that Walerin!" she challenged as Espeon pawed at her leg and shook her leg.

"I wouldn't do that, why don't you battle Espeon?", said Naruto with a shrug. "Walerin is a little temperamental and he tends to have a bit of trouble holding back" he suggested with a small smile.

"I want to battle that Walrein", she narrowed her eyes. "I want to be a water Pokémon master and that is the strongest water Pokémon I've ever seen, so please, let me see how I stack up against him", Naruto looked at Espeon with a worried look.

"I'm here in Johto region to batte the top trainers. If Misty is as good as her talk-game, then this should be a good battle. She just, wants to test herself, hmm" he pushed up his glasses and grinned at the fiery red heads features.

...

Naruto and Misty tossed their respective pokeballs into the main waterway of Altomare, where Ross had recently dropped them off.

"Are you ready?" asked Naruto as he finished off his gelato. Walrein noticed this familiar positioning and narrowed his eyes.

Misty's Poliwhirl popped up on the otherside with a gentle look.

"Okay Poliwhirl, we can't lose here!" she roared in a determined tone of voice.

"I can't tell you how to battle, but negative reinforcement isn't a good way to encourage your Pokémon", said Naruto raising an eyebrow.

Misty winced at his statement, he was right she had started the wrong way. He had already deduced that Poliwhirl was a very sensitve soul and required a light touch.

"Alright, Poliwhirl!" she called grabbing his attention he turned around. "Try your best!" she reaffirmed getting a battle ready look from him, which bought a smile to her face.

"Okay, let's start, your move", offered Naruto.

"Poliwhirl use bubblebeam!" commanded Misty as her Pokémon held its hands out launching its attack towards Walrein.

"Hey not bad, that's a solid flow although the bubbles aren't as big as I'd hoped they be, protect", said Naruto as an orb appeared around Walrein neutralising the attacks. Walrein remained stone-faced as Naruto placed a hand on his hip.

"Okay, try a water gun, you can't use protect again", she was correct as Poliwhirl fired a water gun at the Walrus Pokémon.

"Smart deduction, but you can't assume that Walerin's weakness is speed, you do remember the race before hand", Walerin dived under water avoiding the stream of water.

"Water pulse", he commanded as orb of water shot out next to Poliwhirl's side.

"He missed", commented Misty as he watched it sail upward.

"Not exactly", he chuckled as Walrein shot up out of the water with a vicious headbutt that connected with Poliwhirl.

"Oh no, Poliwhirl!" she yelled in concerned.

Poliwhirl slammed into the water attack, landing a back into the water, fainted and defeated.

"He distracted me", she sighed as she looked out in concern.

"Strong work, return", he sighed holding out his pokeball, with Walrein returned and Naruto declared the winner by Brock he adopted a neutral look.

"C'mon Espeon", he said a he walked casually over to where Misty had slumped to the floor with her pokeball resting in her lap. his sandals hitting the stone below him.

'He bet me so easily, so this is the power of one of the Elite Four', thought Misty as she looked down at her pokeball.

She was broken out of stupor as a shadow was cast over her. She looked up to see Naruto's smiling features.

"So do you want to know how you stack up?" he asked held his gloved hand out, leaning over slightly.

Misty looked up at him with confusion.

"Not bad actually, you've got some potential", the blonde chuckled pushing his glasses over his red pupils. "I can show you some strengthening techniques that Walrein uses, with some simple training you'll be a water master in no time", he encouraged as she nodded and let him help her up.

...

At this point I was pretty certain that my, 'make friends not rivals' approach was going pretty okay.

I do wonder why Steven sent me in the first place? I mean Drake is the obvious choice. He's done these promotional battles thousands of times, maybe Steven needs Drake for something back in Hoenn.

But I'm analysing people again, I'll catch you all later. Ciao!

Chapter End

...

As always leave a review! I'd love to hear from you and I'll be sure to reply to all of them!


End file.
